Enfante Hijack!
by Living Chain
Summary: "Dengan ini, pengadilan Belanda memutuskan: tersangka Portugal, didakwa telah membuntingkan Indonesia bin Holland, BERSALAH!" "Tidak, Papiih! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Oh, ya, cerita kelahiran East Timor memang segila ini. Male!PortFem!IndNeth.


Summary: "Dengan ini, pengadilan Belanda memutuskan: tersangka Portugal, didakwa telah membuntingkan Indonesia bin Holland, BERSALAH!" "Tidak, Papiih! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Oh, ya, cerita kelahiran East Timor memang segila ini. Male!PortFem!IndNeth.

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Beberapa judul/nama yang disebutkan di sini © siapapun yang punya.

Warning: Male!Portugal. Female!Mary-SueforHumor!Indonesia. High-T, subtle mention of PortIndo, suggestive themes, tiga major OC (Indonesia, East Timor, Portugal), minor OC (Luxembourg), kata-kata kotor, kemungkinan besar garing dan gejhe, OOC Netherlands (admit it, OOC Netherlands itu _indah_ :D) ooh, dan Netherlands memanggil Indonesia 'East' di fic ini (lah, udah kea West-nya Ludwig aja –plak-). Ooh, dan ending ficnya diinspirasi dari _Lolita _karya Vladimir Nabokov.

* * *

Namaku Netherlands, ofisialnya _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_, sering disalah-kaprahkan sebagai Holland (dan jangan sampai salah satu dari kalian berani menyebutku _Holly_, karena aku bukan Holy Roman Empire yang udah ko'id, atau lebih-lebih, _Nethere_), tetapi Japan memanggilku Oranda, Spain brengsek dengan Holanda, dan begitu pula East dengan sebutan Belanda-nya, yang jika diterjemahkan kira-kira adalah Holland juga. Jadi rasanya aku nggak bisa komen tentang nama Holland ini.

Umurku 25 tahun, murni darah orang-orang Dutch (ya, iyalah, kau pikir aku ini siapa?), pekerjaan distributor pasar gelap bagian ganja, berpenghasilan baik dan bukan perjaka, jadi jangan kira kalau aku ini sedang ikut game-show Take Him Out-nya si America. Suka ngerokok, dulu pernah kejangkit pipa. Dan walaupun sudah separah itu, banyak cewek yang masih mau denganku dan bahkan beberapa diantaranya dilaporkan masuk ke rumah sakit karena kehilangan banyak darah. Emang, sih, banyak orang bilang kalau aku ini mirip (terutama model rambutku) dengan salah seorang vampir terkenal yang bernama Edward Culun—eeh, Cullen. Kalau gitu, East itu Bella Angsa-nya, dong? Dan Portugal sialan itu si Jacob-nya—kerjanya gangguin orang bercinta terus. Ooh, terus Carlisle itu si Germany dan Alice itu Veneziano, terus kembarannya itu Volturi karena dia mafia—lah, kok jadi ngomongin beginian, ya. Maklumin saja lah, ya? Kemarin aku dan Japan baru ke bioskop nonton Eclipse. Dan jangan sampai kalian bilang bahwa kami ini homo; kalian tahu kan tentang arti 'sahabat baik'? Okeh, lanjut.

Dan pokoknya, sekarang diriku sedang berada di sebuah gedung parlemen yang terletak di Belanda, tanah kelahiranku. Seorang lelaki muda lainnya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi aluminium ringkih yang belinya dua belas tahun lalu, kreditan pula (maklum, yang beli si East, sih). Tangannya meremas dengkulnya yang tertutup kain berwarna coklat tua, yang sedikit bergidik ketakutan ketika hakim di depannya berteriak:

"Dengan ini, pengadilan Belanda memutuskan: tersangka Portugal, didakwa telah membuntingkan Indonesia bin Holland, BERSALAH!"

Palu hakim pun turun dan suara 'Took!' tiga kali terdengar di ruangan, tanda sembilan orang saudara Indonesia lainnya yang duduk di belakang sana bertepok tangan senang dan berteriak-teriak ricuh sambil meniupkan terompet bikin tuli milik South Africa (yang jadi lebih mirip lagi begadang rame-rame nonton bola daripada lagi ada di perhakiman, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan lempar batu dan pembakaran gedung DPR karena East kalah 3-0 oleh kembarannya), yang hebatnya dipecahkan dengan mudahnya oleh sebuah suara kecil lainnya yang datang dari pintu sana.

Suara dari anak jahanam _itu_.

"Tidak, Bapaaak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Dan tiba-tiba terdapat adegan ala bapak anak lagi pelukan pakai efek slow-motion dan background cling-cling bersinar-sinar warna pink, dengan air mata bercucuran dan tangan merekah lebar sambil teriak, _"Bapaaak…,"_ sama _"Anaaaakku…"_

Dan ketika East Timor dan Portugal berpelukan mesra, itu adalah tanda bagi Spain untuk meneriakkan, "Buhyoooo~!" sebelum mati kena fangasme dan digerek oleh Prussia dan France ke rumah sakit jiwa. (Dan tidak—tidak ada napas buatan di sini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa satu gedung akan meledak bersamaan dengan datangnya Kiamat karena fangasme)

Dan aku di sini hanya bisa _face-palmed_.

Sumpah, kenapa kejadian itu bisa berakhir seperti ini…?

* * *

"Hoii, East."

"…"

"East."

"…"

"…baiklah, _Indonesia._"

"Ya, _meneer _Netherlands?"

Menyebalkan, memangnya kenapa, sih, kalau aku memanggilnya East? Itu, kan, nama ofisialnya selama tiga abad. Tapi ya, sudahlah.

"Kenapa perasaan perutmu itu tambah gede?" Apa habis makan ketoprak tiga puluh piring? Ngabisin kerupuk lima kaleng? Atau sepuluh kilogram keju yang dibawa sebagai oleh-oleh dari Belgium kemarin dilahap semua ama dia? Loe itu personifikasi negara atau _vacuum cleaner_? Aah, tapi gendut-gendut juga masih seksi di tempat tidur, kok. Ya udah dah mending gue diem.

"Haah? Oh, ini?" East mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang tampak sedikit buncit dari biasanya, sedikit janggal dilihat apalagi melihat tubuhnya yang cukup ramping itu. Tapi, kok, perasaan dia tambah seksi saja sambil ngelus begitu, ya? Mirip penari perut. "Memangnya aku belum cerita, ya?"

Aku mengangkat alisku bingung; apa kira-kira yang belum diceritakan East padaku? Kembarannya berulah lagi? Kaca gedung DPR pecah-pecah karena lempar batu saat demo? Mau makan mi bakso? Aiih, East sayang. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu! Dan aku menunjukkan tekadku membantunya itu dengan sebuah ekspresi kebingungan yang jelas-jelas terpampang di wajahku, yang merupakan tanda baginya untuk menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan dua kata _itu _pelan:

"Aku hamil."

…

…

…

Rasanya aku mendengar suara jangkrik.

"Maaf?"

East menghela napasnya sambil memutar mata, "Aku _hamil_, bunting, mau ngelahirin anak, janin tumbuh di perutku, dua nyawa dalam satu badan; pernah ngambil kelas biologi di universitas nggak, sih?"

Rasa-rasanya saat itu waktu berhenti, aliran darah terhambat, jantung tak lagi berdetak, dan kurasakan bahwa tarif Euro di Amsterdam langsung turun bero. Rasanya kepengen banget teriak, _"APAAAA—ANAKKU HAMIIIL?"_ yang diikutkan dengan _sound-effect, _'Jreng, jreng, jreng, jreng!' yang sering ada di realiti show-nya si Indonesia, tapi jelas-jelas Indonesia bukan anakku (walaupun memang secara teknis aku ini bapak tirinya), dan akupun juga tidak mau jadi bapaknya kalau misalkan berakhir kaya' begini: bapak ngehamilin anaknya—jadi anaknya si anak ini anak atau cucu? Aah, bikin kepala muter aja. Lagipula, kalau aku beneran teriak begitu, bisa dipertanyakan kalau aku ini beneran Netherlands yang _cool _atau bukan. Jadi, satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa kuutarakan saat itu adalah:

"U-uhuk… E-east, memangnya kapan kita—,"

"Kemaren malem, pulang-pulang habis kau mabuk-mabukan gara-gara ngisep lagi sama Denmark. Di leherku masih ada bekasnya, mau lihat?"

…mungkin aku harus berhenti ngisep pipa lagi—masa sampai aku tidak ingat _pernah _melakukannya dengan East? (Kalau sama Canada aku ingat, sih…) Huh, mungkin seperti apa kata America: _Old Habits Die Hard_, hmm?

Tunggu sebentar, kalaupun baru kemaren, kenapa perut East sudah buncit udah kaya' hamil tiga bulan?

"Oh, dan ya, emang ini anak," katanya sambil tersenyum, mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang tertutup kain batik berwarna coklat. "-umurnya sudah tiga bulan."

…Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, berapa kali sebenarnya aku telah melakukannya dengan East…? Okeh, dan sejak kapan si Indonesia punya kekuatan baca pikiran kaya' pesulap di negaranya itu—sapa namanya, Dedi sapa gituh?

Ya. Kau benar. Namanya Dedi Panda Botak.

* * *

"Misi~, apa Indonesia ada di sini?"

"Ooh, mas Portugal. Tumben dateng."

Mulutku langsung jatuh ketika Portugal langsung mencium bibir Indonesia.

Dengan cepat gue langsung mengeluarkan _machine-gun_ (yang jika anda dari Swiss akan langsung dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa pistol tersebut adalah Automatic-Karsinokov buatan si gila Russia tahun 1947 yang sudah dimodernisasi—lebih dikenal dengan nama AK-47) dan mengacungkannya ke kepala si brengsek Portugal itu.

"LEPASIN BINI—err, KOLONI GUE SEKARANG, PORT, ATAU KEPALA LOE GUE COPOT DAN GUE LEMPAR KE SEGITIGA BERMUDA."

"_Dehidrasi di kutub Utara—,_"

"Dan nggak usah nyanyi, East." _Walau sebagaimanapun gue cinta suaramu kalau loe lagi nyinden sama kembaranmu Malaysia itu_, imbuhku dalam hati, sama sekali lupa gimana caranya si East sempat-sempatnya nyanyi padahal sebentar lagi akan ada perang berdarah di depan matanya.

"Aaih, Holly ini," Okeh, brengsek kau, Portugal. Tidak ada orang yang memanggilku _Holly_ apalagi _kamu. _"Ciuman itu, kan, cuman sebuah salamku untuk Indonesia tersayangmu ini."

"Sebenernya, mas," ujar East pelan sambil melihat ke atas tempat Portugal berdiri di sebelahnya dari tempatnya duduk. "Jangankan pamer udel, ciuman aja diilegalkan di sini. Nanti mas bisa masuk penjara loh, mas, dan nanti aparat saya bakal minta retribusi ama mas. Tapi nggak mahal, kok. Palingan cuman seribu Euro doang. Ooh, dan mas juga belum bayar bakso kemaren, bayarannya sepuluh Euro, ya, mas."

Ya oloh, sempet-sempetnya aja si East nagih utang begini, mana pake acara korupsi segala lagi (soalnya setahuku harga semangkuk bakso itu cuman lima puluh sen Euro, bukan _sepuluh Euro_). Aah, tapi karena itulah aku menyukainya, kan? Tipikal East-ku tercinta… Memang karena korupsi itulah ia bisa jadi negara dengan GDP tertinggi no-18 di dunia tapi kenyataannya masih miskin begini. Ooh, East, seorang gadis manis yang ceria, rapuh dan juga matrelah kau ini… Bentar, kenapa gue jadi bicara ngelantur begini. Okeh, lanjut. "Cepetan selesaikan urusanmu di sini, Port, atau kalau nggak gue tembak kepala loe sekarang juga dan bangkainya gue lempar ke kipas di kincir angin gue waktu angin lagi kencang biar mayat loe sama sekali nggak _tersisa_." Oh, ya, betul. Menonton Happy Tree Friends atau Final Destination dalam dosis tinggi dapat melakukan hal itu padamu.

Portugal tampak memajukan bibirnya kesal, dengan gaya yang mirip sekali dengan si Spain sialan itu (tidak aneh kalau ternyata mereka ini tetanggaan), dan berkata, "Ooh, Holly si _party-pooper_, tidak bisakah seorang ayah yang baik ini menengok keadaan anaknya tanpa diganggu siapapun?"

Okeh, sudah. _Cukup_. _**Port**_. "_HUFTER, PORTUGAL! _MBAHMU ANAKMU! EAST-INDIES ITU ANAK GUE NGGAK USAH NGEKLAIM MACEM-MACEM LOE CUMAN GUE YANG BOLEH NGEKLAIM INDONESIA INDONESIA KAMU CINTA BAPAKMU INI KAN—,"

"Pertama-tama, _meneer_," tiba-tiba East mengacungkan satu jarinya, satu hal yang selalu bisa membuatku menyetop segala kemarahanku di setiap waktu dengan suara pelannya yang terasa misterius. Tidak aneh hantu jeruk perut—eh, purut berasal darinya. "Saya bukan anak siapa-siapa, dan jikalau memang mau dikatakan secara biologis, kak Thailand adalah ayah saya, _bukan meneer _maupun mas Portugal."

Aku melihat senyum Portugal melayu begitu ia menolak fakta (fiksi?) bahwa dia (dan sayangnya juga _diriku_, Netherlands yang hebat ini) adalah orangtuanya (secara biologis, karena secara teknis kami memang _adalah_ orangtua East sebagai _Motherlands_. Dulu sih), dan di hatiku aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kosong-kosong untuk kita, Port. Dan poin berikutnya adalah _untukku_.

"Kedua," jari tengah East naik, sehingga ada dua jarinya yang diacungkan (buset, dah, kalau si East nurunin jari telunjuknya, tapi tenang aja; nggak, kok), "_Meneer_ sendiri pernah ngeklaim yang 'macem-macem' sama saya, yaitu lagu Bengawan Solo saya yang udah _meneer_ sering puter di kamar _meneer_ sambil nari-nari nggak jelas pake pakaian balet ketat warna pink."

"KAPAN?" teriakku kaget, dengan pertanyaan itu mengacu kepada pernyataan yang pertama (kapan gue ngeklaim Bengawan Solo?) dan juga yang kedua (karena aku bingung; kapan East pernah ngelihat kamarku selain waktu aku minta dia untuk tidur denganku? Perasaanku pintunya selalu kukunci, deh…). Okeh, dan Portugal, berhenti menyembunyikan tawamu itu sekarang juga atau peluru AK-47 ini akan meledakkan kepalamu.

"Mei," jawabnya pelan.

Gue _dead-panned._ "East, gue nggak terima _bullshit_ 'Maybe yes' dan 'Maybe not'."

"Eeh, nggak percaya, nanti lihat aja berita waktu bulan Mei sekitar beberapa dekade lagi, pasti ada, deh," jawab East penuh keyakinan. Ya oloh, East, gue tahu loe tuh punya Ki Joko Bodo atau Dedy Botak atau siapalah yang lainnya, tapi itu kan perbuatanku _di masa depan_? Dan Portugal, gue tahu sekarang loe dapat satu poin unggul dari gue, _tapi berhenti ketawa seperti itu atau akan kujejelkan granat aktif ke mulutmu_.

"Dan ketiga," satu jari East lainnya naik. "Anak yang dimaksudkan mas Portugal bukan aku, tapi yang ada di perutku ini."

…

…

…

…

Rasanya jangkrik di Indonesia cukup banyak.

"Maaf?"

"Intinya, Holly," Portugal keduluan menyerobot East, dengan sebuah seringai kecil mirip dengan _starter _Pokémon Grass Generasi 5 yang harfiah sudah seperti berteriak 'U MAD?' di game buatan Japan beberapa dekade lagi. "Secara ofisial, 'East' tercintamu ini telah menjadi bini gue. _Got it memorized_? Silakan gulung tikar dari sini dan bye-bye! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Dan ketika tentara Portugal menyeretku keluar dari rumah East, aku hanya bisa memekik:

"_GODVERDAMME, PORTUGAL! _EAST ITU MILIK GUE MILIK GUE MILIK GUE MANA LOE BUNTINGIN PULA GUE NGGAK TERIMA TANGGUNG JAWAB TANGGUNG JAWAB GUE JANJI GUE BAKAL BUNUH LOE DAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA LOE NIRU AXEL ITU TOKOH FAVORIT GUE LOE CEMARKAN JUGA AAAAAAAA—,"

* * *

Orang tua yang ada di depanku ini membaca proposal yang telah kuberikan _sejak tiga jam lalu_, terkadang minum teh dulu, ngelap kacamata segala, nggaruk kepalanya yang ubanan, kentut, ngupil pula lagi. Ya oloh, mas, kalau udah seharusnya mati kenapa nggak mati aja sekalian, sih?

Setelah entah berapa lama ia mulai membacanya, sang hakim kepala persidangan tinggi Belanda menurunkan proposal itu ke meja coklatnya yang mewah dan berkata, "Uum, maaf, tuan Netherlands, tapi tampaknya… kami tidak bisa mengajukan kasus ini ke persidangan…"

Aku hampir akan membunuh orang tua udah-kerja-lama-diajak-ngomong-bolot-pula kalau Belgium tidak mencubit pantatku dengan jari-jarinya. Dan tidak, itu bukan sodomi. Jadi, aku mencoba mempertahankan kehormatanku sebagai personifikasi negara yang sudah hakim tua ini tinggali selama—entah, sembilan puluh tahun?—dan berkata dengan nada formal, "Apa ada masalah dalam proposal yang kuajukan, tuan hakim kepala?"

Tuan hakim kepala menggaruk kepalanya yang hampir botak tetapi kinclong itu (yakinlah dia menyemirnya setiap hari) dan berkata dengan suara serak, "Masalahnya, tuan Netherlands, kupikir eksistensi tuan dan juga teman-teman tuan lainnya merupakan sebuah rahasia negara yang seharusnya tidak dibocorkan—,"

"Ya memang. Emangnya ngadain sidang biasa tentang kasus bunting aja bisa ngebocorin rahasia negara apa?"

"Tapi, tuan, nama anda di sini—,"

"Repot. Nikolaas van Holland, Dewi Nesia bin Holland, dan si Portugal sialan itu isi saja dengan Ariel Peterporn."

"U-uum, tapi, tuan, walau begitu, tentang peraturan di sini—,"

"_SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY._"

Sang tuan hakim kepala itu langsung terdiam. Aku pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Di sebelahku, Belgium menghela napasnya. "Ya ampun, kak. Perasaan kalau udah mempertahankan Indo, kakak langsung sewot, deh. Nggak di perang…, nggak sekarang."

"Dia sumber uang yang bagus," jawabku, walaupun jauh di dasar hatiku aku tahu itu hanya ngeles agar Belgium (dan juga Luxembourg yang mukanya kaya' banci) tidak menjahiliku.

"Itu bukannya dulu? Lagipula, perasaan Indonesia cuman hamil aja kakak udah ampe kaya' gini. Bukannya dulu Tante Greece dan Bibi Egypt juga hamil sehingga mbronjol Heracles dan Gupta?"

"ITU LAIN SOAL, BELGIË SAYANG. MEREKA EMANG UDAH HAREMNYA MBAH ROME."

"Dan memangnya kakak nggak ngerasa kalau kakak itu ngeharemin Indonesia?"

"EAST ITU _BINI _GUE."

Belgium mengedikkan bahunya. "Terserah." Lalu melepaskan tangannya yang tadi mengelus-ngelus pantat kencangku (dan, ya. Pantatku itu _kencang_. Kalau tidak percaya, bisa dibuktikan sendiri nanti. Atau untuk opsi lain, bisa ditanyakan kepada Spain. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, JANGAN) dan berjalan pergi dari sana. "Yah, kak. Semoga berhasil aja deh. Aku mau ke tempatnya Romano. Da-dah! Selamat atas kelahiran bayinya Indonesia, ya!"

Astaga.

Sumpah. Kenapa aku ini punya adik yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan nasibku yang meluluh lantah seperti ini? Aiih. Aiih. Malang tenan nasibku…

"…Ooh. Uum… Tuan Netherlands… Setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, rasanya bisa saya ajukan tuntutan ini kepada Tuan Portugal…"

Aku segera berhenti berduka. Di hatiku, aku tersenyum bagai burung gagak.

Biniku akan kembali menjadi milikku, Port. Tunggu saja. Tunggu saja! _Tunggu saja…

* * *

_

"_Bapaaak…"_

"_Anaaaakku…"_

"Buhyoooo~!"

Entah aku mau muntah darah saat itu juga atau langsung terjun ke dalam Grand Canyon. Kalau perlu mati mengenaskan dengan isi kepala mejret ke mana-mana.

Lalu East-ku tercinta bergabung dengan pasangan bapak-anak sialan itu, senyum yang manis mengembang di wajahnya yang imut-imut seperti stroberi. Baiklah, tidak jadi mati, deh.

"Timor! Kamu baik-baik saja? Sudah dikasih makan sama Paman Papua New Guinea?"

Anak itu, dengan kulit agak hitam dengan rambut juga agak keriting, persis Dakocan, tertawa sambil memeluk East. "Udah, dong, Mamah! Makan ikan sama bayam pedes. Enak, loh!"

Entah anak itu bolot atau agak-'kurang' karena memanggil Portugal 'Bapak' dan East 'Mama' (yang, setahuku, harusnya _terbalik_. Err, bukan kebalik memanggil Portugal 'Mama' dan East 'Bapak', sebetapa seramnya imajinasi bahwa East-ku tercinta itu menjadi _lelaki, _tapi 'Papa' dan 'Ibu'—okeh. Kau mengerti apa maksudku), tetapi mataku tetap saja tidak bisa mengindahkan tatapannya dari wajah East-ku tercinta yang mencium dahi Timor.

YA AMPUN, SEANDAINYA AKU INI TIMOR…

"Oh, ya," ia lalu menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Portugal yang dipenuhi ingus. "Bapak mau dipenjara?" Port sialan itu mendengus arogan agak kencang, lalu berkata dengan nada mantap, "Aah. Tenanglah, anakku sayang. Bapak akan mengusahakan sesuatu di penjara nanti. Paling dengan duit sana-sini besok bapak akan kembali ke pangkuanmu dan mamamu tercinta."

"Tapi, kan, Bapak lagi _bangkrut_!"

Wajah Portugal langsung dipenuhi air mata. Aku hampir akan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya di wajah Port yang seperti babi sekarat itu kalau tidak Luxembourg yang mukanya kaya' banci mengelus pantat kencangku.

Dan aku bisa bilang sekarang, jika ada satu kejadian yang paling menyeramkan dalam hidupku, itu adalah…, bukan, bukan digantung telanjang oleh Spain dengan pakaian BDSM plus pecut atau Canada yang tiba-tiba saja jadi –kalau kata Japan- _yandere _begitu rambut anehnya kutarik, tetapi adalah DIELUS PANTATNYA OLEH BANCI.

SEORANG BANCI DENGAN (kulirik ke belakang sambil bergidik ketakutan) RAEP-FACE PULA.

"Sssh. Timor! Jangan bilang begitu sama Bapak," kata East sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala East Timor dengan tangannya yang lentik, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Portugal pasti akan kembali lagi besok. Jadi kamu sama Mama saja, ya?"

Lalu sebuah pelukan bersama-sama antara tiga orang yang ada di sana itu, yang mengundang ricuh dan teriakan _"Buhyooo!"_ atau _"Fusosososo!"_ membuatku melupakan bahwa Luxembourg si banci raep-face ada di sana.

Pandanganku, lebih tepatnya, tertuju pada Portugal, yang menangis sambil memeluk-meluk dan mengelus-ngelus East Timor sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata sayang yang kupelajari di tempat Spain.

Aku baru sadar, Portugal…dia bisa terlihat simpatetik juga.

Dia seorang ayah, sih, ya. Tidak ada ayah yang tidak khawatir terhadap anak dan juga istri—uum, 'pacar'-nya. Dan, ya, tidak akan kubiarkan Port memanggil East istrinya.

…

Yah, kuharap bom yang kutanam di tempat duduk Portugal tidak meledak. Agak gawat juga kalau mengenai East-ku tercinta.

* * *

Aku keluar dari tempat itu dengan langkah tegas. Memang Portugal pasti akan segera keluar dari penjara itu beberapa menit kemudian, lalu kemungkinan segera menaruh dendam padaku karena telah mempermalukannya di depan umum kemudian segera mendeklarasikan perang kepada Kerajaan Belanda yang akan menyebabkan Perang Dunia 3, tapi setidaknya, aku sudah puas telah membuatnya malu.

Dan kembali menekankan baik-baik bahwa East dan anaknya yang mirip Dakocan itu milik_ku_. Okeh. Tidak ada tawa jahat seperti peran antagonisnya si East. Karena lagi-lagi bisa dipertanyakan kalau aku ini Netherlands yang keren atau bukan kalau aku melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba, aku ditabrak dari belakang oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu itu kemungkinan besar Dakocan. Jadi aku menggeram seganas mungkin dan segera memutar tubuhku ke belakang, dan menemukan bahwa yang menabrak diriku itu…benar-benar Dakocan.

"Aduh… Paman! Maap!" kata Dakocan itu sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kamu…Timor, kan?" tanyaku pelan. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa dia itu Timor. Pertanyaan itu bahkan bukan sebuah konfirmasi. Hanya karena, aku… ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Kau tahu, suaranya tidak _sejelek_ yang aku pikirkan. Jauh lebih bagus daripada ekspetasiku malahan, terutama karena sekarang aku sudah bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, tidak dihalangi oleh teriakan gila Vuvuzuela yang memenuhi gedung.

"Oh. Iya, betul! Paman ini Paman Netherlands, ya? Mama cerita!"

Waah, ternyata si East bisa juga, pikirku sambil tersenyum agak bangga. Memang si East itu baik; sempat-sempatnya menceritakan diriku yang hebat ini kepada anaknya! "Wah, memang si East ini cerita apa?"

"Uum…"

* * *

"_Timor. Kamu mau tahu siapa itu Netherlands?"_

"_Siapa itu, Mama?"_

"_Ya, jadi gini. Lain kali, kalau ada ayam bisa ngomong, itu pasti dia! Juga boleh kamu makan, kok! Lumayan, sekaligus memusnahkan kasus flu burung!"

* * *

_

East Timor memberikan sebuah senyum nakal layaknya anak-anak, dan berkata, "Rahasia~!"

Wah, _sialan_. Benar-benar Dakocan anak ini. Memang sewaktu East masih kecil sepert dirinya, dia juga tidak suka berbicara kepadaku. Tapi cara penolakannya terhadapku _berbeda_ dengan anak ini. East menolakku dengan perkataan dan tampang dingin layaknya es yang dingin-dingin seger, sedang anak ini… anak ini… ANAK INI…

NYOLOT.

…

Tetapi setelah dilihat-lihat, anak ini manis juga… Tidak semanis East dengan rambut hitamnya yang seperti kulit pohon eboni yang kemudian akan dijadikan kertas dan bisa kusimpan di suatu laci—err, okeh, ngelantur, lanjut—tapi tetap saja anak manis. Dengan mata bulat yang mirip dengan East pula…

Kalau bisa dibilang, anak ini tiga seperempat Portugal dan seperempatnya lagi East, dengan _seperempat _itu sangat terlihat di wajah Asianya yang bulat-bulat imut dan agak hitam.

…

…Ya oloh, _kamu imut banget._

Jadi aku segera menarik tangannya tanpa sungkan-sungkan, yang berakhir mendapatkan sebuah tampang bingung dari East Timor sembari bertanya, "Eeeh—Paman Netherlands, aku mau dibawa ke mana?"

"Ke kamar—eerr, _rumahku_. Belum pernah ke Eropa, kan, saya—err, Timor? Kau tahu, Timor, ada banyak _permen _di sana. Permen yang enak-enak."

"Oh, iya? Permen apa, tuh?" tanya anak itu dengan polosnya.

Aku tersenyum seperti gigolo.

"Permen rasa pisang."

Setelah dipikir-pikir, punya bini melahirkan anak seimut ibunya juga rasanya tidak apa-apa. Legal atau tidak, itu tidak masalah.

TAMAT

* * *

Uum, ya. Sebenarnya ini udah saia tulis sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Cuman baru bener-bener selese sekarang aja. Makanya banyak yang udah kelewat lama kaya Bengawan Solo itulah… Ariel Peterporn lah… Ya, tapi begitu, deh. Sayang juga kalau nggak di post. Pokoknya buru-buru sebelum Himaruya-san menampilkan bahwa Portugal itu adalah seorang perempuan yang secara otomatis akan menghancurkan imej fic ini menjadi total yuri –ditabok-.

Oh, iya. Tidak ada kejelekan yang dimaksudkan dalam cerita ini terhadap orang-orang yang bekerja sebagai banci ataupun gigolo. Semuanya hanya dimaksudkan dalam konteks humor. Itu saja.

Yah, dan terakhir-akhirnya, seperti biasa: sedikit review? :D

(P.S.: FUUU-SAIA KETINGGALAN CHRISTMAS BLOODBATH. AIIH. PADAHAL ADA NEKKID _NETHERLANDS_x_ESPANA _MAU DI-RAEP OM PRANCIS_. _-OTP beserta TURKEYxICELAND MADNESS!- -dirajam-)


End file.
